Thanks Given
by Koralias
Summary: ... “You have already given us forever together – what repayment is this?” A oneshot written after listening to a cover of 'Forever Young', by Youth Group. Kinda song-fic. AU - after CoE, Ianto's still alive.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. Period. Or '**_**Forever Young**_**'.**

**A/N: Characters you don't recognise are mine – such as the immortal twins, Kæila and Lykäon. Enjoy!**

It is night time. Exactly 8:30pm in fact, and a young girl is waiting outside to perform at the annual ball. She is there as a performer, but she is really only there for two people. Two, very special people, one of whom she has given the double-sided gift/curse of immortality. The other was already immortal, so it didn't matter. As long as both would have each other for the intermittent years to come, all that was good in this world would stay so.

She takes her spot on the stage in front of her band, winking at her twin brother. It is, of course, the immortal twins, Kæila and Lykäon. They were here, tonight, to pay their tributes to two very important people. It did not matter tonight who these people work for, or what they have done – all that matters tonight, to the twins, is the palpable flood of emotion they could feel from the two. Humans are just... so incredibly **dense** sometimes, to the twins, but these two were special and deserved it.

The girl – Kæila – steps up towards to front of the stage that is raised off of the dance floor and, after staring quite pointedly at those particular two people, begins to sing. It is, for once, not a song they have written, nor is it a song from another time; another place (which no doubt they would have written anyway, especially those traditional songs). No, it is, for some odd, unbeknownst reason, a cover of the _Youth Group_ cover of _Alphaville's_ (in)famous song '_Forever Young_' (which, according to most people, has been played too many times, hence the 'infamous' part).

_Let's dance in style let's dance for a while,  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies,  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

The girl watches as she sees the two men catch each other's eye from across the dance floor, and she nods almost imperceptibly to her twin. Both step off the stage and make their way to the two men – Kæila to Ianto, and Lykäon to Jack. The girl is still singing, her voice carried through the room by the microphone headset she has clipped to her right ear, taking Ianto's hand as she sings.

_Let us die young let us live forever,  
Don't have the power but we never say never,  
Sitting in the sandpit life is a short trip,  
Music's for the sad man._

Ianto hisses to her, annoyance in his tone, but she doesn't reply, still singing, weaving her way through the crowd, well aware that they are receiving stares and glares from the other people in the room, as is her twin and his unwilling captive – Captain Jack Harkness.

_Can you imagine when this race is run  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune  
The music's played by the mad men._

The twins meet in the middle of the dance floor, their victims in tow, and allow themselves a brief, satisfied smirk.

"What are you two doing?"

Ianto is irked, as is Jack, though admittedly the captain is taking it better, being used to attention. Lykäon answers, seeing as his female counterpart is still busy singing.

"Repaying you for saving the children of Earth."

They ignore Ianto's other questions, pushing the couple together and watching them dance to the chorus.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_

But the young man is persistent in his questions, and asks one more.

"You have already given us forever together – what repayment is this?"

"One that is not a two-faced curse disguised as a gift."

Meanwhile, the girl is singing, still singing as both men – saviours, heroes – finally shut up and dance.

_Some are like water, some are like the heat  
Some are a melody, some are the beat  
Sooner or later they all be gone  
Why don't they stay young?_

Lykäon clips his own microphone to his ear, and both twins sing, walking through the crowd of people who work every day to save others, unnoticed and unrewarded.

_It's so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fading horse  
Youth is like diamonds in the sun  
and diamonds are forever._

So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs that we forgot to play  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
We let them come true.

Everyone's eyes are on the Torchwood 3 Captain and Tea-boy, and the twins don't mind, nor does the band. These two heroes deserve it, even though Jack might still wallow in his own guilt.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?

Jack dips Ianto back as the song ends, and places a chaste kiss on the younger man's lips, one that means more than words. The crowd applauds both the band and the two men, and someone – possibly Rhys – wolf whistles, and people chuckle, but Ianto and Jack ignore them, locking eyes with the twins who are now back on the stage, and nod their thanks. Both immortal twins smile and the party progresses.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_


End file.
